


[Fanart] Tenderness

by doodeline



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "Somebody broke me once / love was a currency / a shimmering balance act / I think that I laughed at that / But I saw your face and hands / coloured in sun and then / I think I understand…".Inspired by Lore Olympus by Rachel Smythe on Webtoons <3 (I'm a sucker for Persephone with short hair!! I've discovered the comic only recently and I'm slowly catching up...)





	[Fanart] Tenderness




End file.
